


Buying love

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Auction, F/M, Gamzee scared and muzzled, Gamzee scared boi, I’m a useless wreck, M/M, Slow Burn, Tavros and Gamzee sold, Tavros deserves love, Tavros legless, lotta fluff, the boys be mythical creatures, yeah - Freeform, you buy them, you fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: You are an heir to your fathers fortune, having gotten what your father never wished you to have. Yet also getting what you never wanted in the process. A family friend, Vernon, wishes to get a hold of your money and takes you to a creature auction in hopes he could scare you into marrying him. It turns around on him in a very strange way.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, it’s what consumed the creatures in the back of the room. Strange creatures of all different types, different sized and different background. They were all chained to some extent, hidden from view of the audience in front of the stage. 

The auction had been going on for years, selling different creatures to the richest among them for whatever reason they wished. Many had bought smaller creatures to use sexually, larger ones simply to show off and all them between for different various reasons. 

The creatures were easy to control, they had collars on to shock them and track them. The more dangerous creatures were restrained and muzzled, but most weren’t that dangerous. At least it seemed so by the sheer lack of muzzles and cages, all creatures simply wore collars to be lead around and kept on the stage. 

You were among the Audience, a rich heir to your fathers fortune which had been given to you alone. The man hadn’t wanted to give you to money, but he couldn’t help the fact you were his only child and his death was unprepared with his will. Everything was yours, the mansion, the money, the workers, everything and you took care of it all with amazing grace. 

The workers were paid more fairly, the companies given better conditions, the mansion cleaned and remodeled to be more you. Everything was better since that man had died, but it felt like you hadn’t done enough. Something felt like it was missing from your life, so you had accepted an invitation from a long time family friend. 

The man who invited you was handsome, overly so, he was often accompanied to any family events with some beautiful woman or another. He was tall, around 6 foot 2, and had beautiful golden hair with ocean blue eyes. He was a horrible person though, full of himself and determined to get the money you had from your family. He had invited you here tonight under one pretense, to try and scare you with whatever beast he’d purchase and save you from it so you’d fall for him. Little did he realize your own intentions. 

As the creatures were spelt brought out, you were flabbergasted by the sheer amount of them. They all seemed rather docile, shocked into obedience so they could be sold despite their wishes to go home. 

One creature stood out from the others, it was small and actually kinda sad. You looked to the poor thing, it was carried out and literally thrown onto the floor. It’s eyes were filled with rust colored tears, streaming down his face as he tried to crawl from the stage only to be shocked again. It rolled slightly and it could be seen why the creature was trying to crawl. It was missing its legs, where its legs should be were two nuns instead. 

You felt a twinge in your heart and were immediately grabbing your auction fan “Now this next specimen is a bit... different from the others. You see, it is being sold HALF off” the room erupted in laughter, mocking the creatures lack of legs. “We’ll start the bidding at-“ but before he could say anything, you were stood up, holding your card in the air. 

“50,000” you simply yelled, the room going quiet before the auctioneer caught his composure. No one fought you for the creature, it wasn’t desirable enough and no one messed with those new to auctioning as they often wouldn’t back down when they were determined and stupid. 

You got the creature, it was taken to the back, yelling “nO. pLEASE!! nO!” Before it was gone into the next room. You sighed softly, it was scared, but it would be safe at your home and you could help the poor thing. 

The auction continued on, all creatures sold u til there was a special case at the end. “And now, we have a special sell for your enjoyment. A rare creature indeed, but just as dangerous. We have us this beast!” And with that, the creature was dragged out of the back. 

It was huge, to what extent was unknown as the creature was in a cage. It’s head was tucked between its legs as it was too big to truly fit in the cage. The cage was opened and the beast was out within a millisecond, wrenching against the chains but held back. It was tall, much taller than the others. It wasn’t wide, but obviously powerful. It’s nails were long and black, the black spreading up it’s hands and to its elbows before it fades into a pastel purple color. It’s eyes were wide, violet orbs that flowed faintly and its mouth was hidden by a muzzle. The creature screamed, no words said as it purely shrieked and the auctioneer had to shock it many many times to get it to quiet. 

To your amazement, your partner, Vernon, stood and bid “80,000” and you immediately knew his full plan. He’d buy it and it would ‘escape’. You knew this because you knew him and knew he’d do anything for your money. So you let the bids go up and watched him continue to match. 

When the bidding was nearly done, Vernon in the lead, you stood. “”500,000” you said, his amazes stare to you, you both bid and fought over the creature. You won and triumphantly left the bidding room while the auctioneer closed up the bids. 

Vernon followed you “What was that about?” He questioned, you walked a few more feet before stopping and turning to him. 

“I’m not my father, I won’t let you bully me into doing what you want. You won’t blackmail me and you will NOT blindside me” you said, walking to him. You were decently tall, but Vernon was taller. You stood at 5’10, so you were forced to look up at him. “I know what you planned with that thing and I won’t let you do it. You better not show up around me unless it’s an emergency as your not welcome anymore”. 

With that, you left him. You walked, shoes tapping on the ground as you went down an otherwise silent hallway. You followed the faint commotion, finding the room where you were meant to pay for your creatures. You ran a hand through your hair, closing your eyes for a moment. “What the fuck am I meant to do with that thing?” You muttered quietly to yourself. It was definitely dangerous, it could so easily kill you if it simply got out of its cage or it’s restraints. You had nowhere to put it, but Vernon couldn’t have had it or you would be forced to do something you didn’t want. 

You paid the money, signing that you take custody of the creatures and they’d be delivered. You requested being given the small one, the big one would have to be delivered so you had time to figure out what to do with it. The man behind the counter directed you to where the creature would be and you thanked him before leaving him. 

It was another dark hallway before you heard the whimpers of creatures of all kinds, you found the one you’d bought by number and entered the room. There were two men inside, one kicked the poor thing and you yelled. “Fuck off, it’s not yours!” Before walking over and kicking the man in the shin. They yelled “leave, I paid for this” you weren’t the best at seeming menacing, but the man left nonetheless. 

Kneeling down, the creature flinched from you. Yet with a gentle hand, you lowered its arm “shhh” you simply said as a soft hand made the creature raise its head for you to see any wounds “Do you have a name?” You asked next, the creatures eyes wide in shock and it bit it’s lip for a moment. 

“tAV.....tAVROS” it told you and you smiled. 

“Hi Tavros. are you a guy or girl or neither, maybe both?” You asked and it seemed to relax a bit at your questions, yet it still was defensive. 

“bOY” 

He spoke of short, but that was understandable as the poor thing had endured such pain that you didn’t expect him to be relaxed anytime soon. “Alright. Well, I’m going to pick you up and take you to my car. We’re going to go home and I’ll make sure your not hurt” you explained before slowly putting your arms under Tavros and picked him up. 

The creatures arms instinctively wrapped around your neck, it’s head moving to your neck as it shook. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you” you told him simply, patting his back. 

You carried him out of the building, shushing him when he began to shake at the sounds of the other people speaking in the main room. You had no idea what this poor creature had been through, but it must have been fucking painful for the way it acted and the fact it was missing its legs. 

Setting Tavros in the passenger seat, you buckled his seat and climbed in your own side of the Jeep, starting the vehicle. Reaching one hand across, you lightly patted Tavros’ shoulder “If you can, you should probably sleep” you told him before turning on the radio before silently driving home. It had been a long drive, but it seemed shorter without Vernon as you’d left his ass there without a care how he got home. 

When you got home, Tavros had managed to fall asleep and you hated disturbing him. You simply picked him up and carried him inside. Tavros simply held onto you tightly, sleeping rather restlessly. When you laid him on the bed, Tavros hugged himself and turned on his side. You finally got a good look at him since he was no longer on the floor. 

He was small, even if he had legs, it was obvious he would’ve been short. His skin was light, a soft grey shade to it. His hair was black and a pure mess, you’d have to help him trim it when you cleaned him up. His clothes were a mess, a rust shirt that held holes all in it and black pants that dragged the ground and were torn to shreds below the nubs of legs he had. 

Lightly touching his hair, you sighed “we’ll get you cleaned up, Tavros” you said softly before tucking him in and leaving him to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tavros get a bit closer

It was a calm night, you ate dinner and Tavros slept through the night. When you made way to your own room, you managed to sleep a few hours before your alarm woke you. You’d set an alarm a few hours before the other creature would be delivered so you could eat. You took a deep breath before getting up. 

You dressed in simple clothes, shorts and a T-shirt to be comfortable in your own home. Then you stopped by Tavros’ room to find him lying there asleep. Oh yeah, no legs. 

Walking over to him, you made your presence known “good morning” you said. He still jumped, but relaxed very slightly when he noticed he wasn’t in immediate danger. “Are you hungry?” You then asked

“y-yEAH” he said nervously, looking down. His eyes went wide as you picked him up, forgetting to tell him you were doing so. 

“Sorry, but this is better than you crawling around” you simply said through a laugh as you steadied the male in your arms. “D’ya eat meat?” You asked as you carried him down the stairs and towards the dining room. 

“sURE” he told you and you smiled, setting him in one of the chairs and pushing it in so he could steady himself. 

“So, I’m going to have a friend of mine come by to look at your legs. See what we can do to get you some way to move round the house” you explained to him, whistling as you made up some bacon and eggs. Tavros sat quietly, fidgeting with his hands as he seemed to wish to speak. “Go on.” You simply said and he seemed shocked that you’d even seen he was trying to say something. 

“wEll. i-i WAS WONDEDING. wHY DID YOU BUY ME?” He asked, seeming scared of what the answer may be as it could be so bad he would regret even asking. 

“Because I could tell you wouldn’t last with anyone else” it was a simple and true answer. You’d bought him because he wouldn’t survive anyone else and you wanted to help him. 

“o-OH” 

You plated the food and sat one of the plates in front of him “Eat up” you said as you got your own plate and sat across from him, eating happily. Just as you were finishing eating, the main doorbell rang and you sighed. 

“I bought another last night, had to keep it away from the one I was with. And, well. It’s quite terrifying, so beware” you were mainly warning him so he wouldn’t be scared shitless when the creature was brought inside. 

You answered the door, letting the four men in with the cage, they set it on the ground and left without a word. The creature was asleep, but for how long you didn’t know. When it woke, you were in over your head with how to deal with it. So, for now, it would remain in the cage and you’d deal with it when it woke. 

You went back to Tavros, he had finished eating, cleaning his plate completely. Chuckling lightly, you cleared the plate “You were hungry” 

“i’VE NEVER BEEN GIVEN SO MUCH FOOD. i COULD’NT WASTE ANY” he said and your eyes widened lightly, he had been treated that badly. 

“Was it really that bad?” 

“oH YEAH. iT WAS HORRIBLE. tHEY NEVER FED US AND WE WERE CHAINED UP MOST THE DAY. eVEN BEFORE THE AUCTUON HOUSE, VRISK- THE WOMAN WHO OWNED ME WAS HORRIBLE” 

“Well, your safe here” you simply told him as you slowly picked him up again. “The doctor is due any time now, so you won’t even have to depend on me to get around” 

“i DON’T KNOW HOW TO USE A WHEEL CHAIR” 

“Who said anything about a wheel chair?” You questioned with a light chuckle.


	3. here comes the legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short, i just wanted to get something out for yall and i'll make it up to you in the next one  
probably

The doctor was a tall and disgruntled man, rather annoying, but easy enough to deal with. "So why the hell did you call me for a beast?" he questioned with a deep and annoying voice, god you hated him.

"Because his legs don't work I want them fixed," you responded with just as much detect in your voice as he had given you, to begin with. 

"But it's just a stupid monster" the man responded and he sighed before kneeling and looking at Tavros' legs for a few moments "They're broken"

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I did not know that," You said in mock shock as you glared daggers at the man "Just fix the damn things," you added before placing a hand on your forehead, man you hated Karkat. 

"Fine, but it won't be cheap, I get my material from an expensive ass woman. I just do the check-ups, she makes the damn things" 

"I live in a mansion Karkat, money isn't a problem. Your damn voice is one though, ever thought of sewing your mouth shut?" you responded with a wide smirk, the man used to your insults and insults in general. 

You and Karkat had a love-hate relationship, you had been there for him in his greatest time of need and he had been slowly repaying you by taking your money. Truthfully, you didn't know what you'd do without the man as he helped out greatly when you needed a doctor to visit or just something in general as Karkat had all the connections you needed in life. It was greatly easier to know this man as, while Karkat himself was difficult to deal with, he was a lot easier to deal with than most people who had connections in life in general. 

A ring of the doorbell had your interest before you could chastize Karkat for being slightly too violent with Tavros. "Here we go" you muttered as you headed onward to receive what you knew had been coming. You didn't regret buying both beasts, but you knew Tavros and his legs would be a much easier task to tackle rather than the purple one and his, violence. Almost as if by fate, the second you opened the door, the creature screamed from it's cage and the man working just yelled "here" before running away to leave you to deal with the hostile being. "Hello, don't fear. you are safe" You told it, knowing it wouldn't care as it was scared and hostile towards any human. You would have to take your time with this one, making it feel comfortable before approaching it freely. You knew Tavros could help you out as the being hadn't been hostile towards his own kind and Tavros already liked you. Taking the rope of the wheeled cage in hand, you began to pull the giant beast into the building with a groan and loud pants. Wow was this creature heavy. As you pulled, you continued to speak softly to the being as you introduced yourself and explained where it was. You took it to a downstairs bedroom where you then had to leave in order for handlers to take it further for the cage couldn't fit through the doorway. Oh things would be messy, but you had no regrets.


	4. New story

So, I decided to rewrite this fic. I want to continue writing it but I’ve lost all track of where i was going with the details I added here.   
So, I’m rewriting it with a more lenient plot and more characters. I want more of a slow burn. So feel free to check out the new Buying love

I have no clue how this link works, so if it doesn’t, it’s the newest work on my page. Sorry 

[**Buying love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540674) (1131 words) by [**ItsMeSunset**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Homestuck)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con  
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Reader/Tavros Nitram, Reader/Gamzee Makara  
Characters: Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram  
Additional Tags: Slavery of sorts, First Person Point of View, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Gamzee and Tavros are both mythical creatures, Satyr Tavros, dragon hybrid Gamzee, human reader  
Summary:

In a world where the mythical are treated like property, you are the heir to your fathers fortune. The tales of the creature sales were well known around the land and you finally had the chance and the means to make a difference, even if it was for only one poor soul. That is, until the dangerous dragon beast was brought to the stage, already having purchased one creature, could you handle another? By the messiahs, you hope so, because you just outbid everyone without thinking.


End file.
